A muerte: ¡Eliminad a las contrincantes!
by Riicoccette
Summary: Las chicas deben de, en una isla, sobrevivir por todos sus medios disponibles. Recolectarán de cajas abandonadas lo necesario para aguantar hasta el final de juego mientras se va anunciando cada día las eliminadas. — Eh... No entiendo Yuri. ¿Por qué hay equipos si sólo una será la ganadora?— (Shippeo everywhere. Lemon y mucho... No me culpen del bullying a Shiena. LONG-FIC)


**Buenas chicas. Digo... Buenas, chicas. *poder de la coma***

 **Espero que les agrade al menos.**

 **Siento mucho el bullying a Shiena. ((sí, claro...))**

 **Recordad que se centra en todo tipo de shippeo legal;D**

* * *

— Oh, vamos.— Dijo Haruki cuando despertó, aún un tanto mareada, al ver todas sus ex-compañeras tiradas sobre el suelo sin signo alguno parental de vida y con una mochila sobre cada una, en aquel helicóptero. — ¿Así que vosotras también queréis... ser millonarias, eh?—

— Buenos días Haruki.— Decía Haru sonriendo. Había sido la primera en despertar, pues, poco afecto le hizo el gas.

De repente Hitsugi sin más se levantó y acercó a Chitaru para agacharse y palmear constantemente las mejillas de ella. — ¡Chitaru-chan!—

— Oh, Hanabusa. ¿Te hace falta?— Comentaba Isuke sentándose con un tono de voz que ella sólo sabía poner tan venenoso e irónico en ese momento. Sumireko estaba aún dormida. Entonces miró a la pelirroja.

— Todas hemos venido por algo y no creo que haya alguna aparte de ti que sea por ser millonarias. ¿Ese era tu deseo entonces? ¿Tan pobre eres? — Hizo una risilla.

— Tú pedías manicura.— Comentó Otoya alegre tumbada boca arriba.

— Espera, ¿No seré millonaria?— Replicó Haruki, preocupada.

— Sólo si ganas, idiota.— Contestó de mala gana Isuke.

Ahí dentro era escasa luz, así que podría ser la explicación de porque Shin'ya se levantó y acercó a la loli. — Vas a dejarla como un tomate...— Decía mientras la miraba con seriedad. — Yo la podría dejar ensangrentada...—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!— Replicaba asustada Hitsugi. — ¡Lo dejaré de hacer!— Dice mientras se levanta agarrando su osito.

— ¡Bien chicas! ¡Buenos días!— Decía animada Nio desde una pantalla que salía de un dirigible.— ¡Vamos a aclamar las normas generales! Antes que nada no salgan del helicóptero hasta previo aviso.—

 **-Puedes pasar de las normas marcadas en negrito, tú, lector.-**

 ** _1\. La isla no se podrá abandonar por medios propios._**

 **2\. No el equipamiento básico (el de la mochila) de la otra quitar, romper o destruir, durante los cuatro primeros días a menos que la dueña lo permita.**

 **3\. Han sido desarmadas la mayoría, con algunas no pudimos... No podéis usar armas que no sean caseras y/o encontradas en la isla.**

 **— El juego será tan fácil como el simple hecho de... ¡Conquistar a la otra!— Entonces soltó una risilla. — No en el sentido que creéis. Cada una de vosotras lleváis una mochila con un gran considerable peso en la cual encontráis una tienda de acampar sencilla con las instrucciones de esta, dos latas de comida y una botella de agua de 1,5 litros. Con eso no vais a aguantar ni una semana, o tal vez sí... Pero no en muy buena calidad. Es por ello que por la isla, irán apareciendo al día mágicamente cajas. Tenéis dos tipos de bengalas: Una con un color al alzar que no es rojo y otra que todas compartís, rojo. Si debéis de repasar alguna norma lo consultaréis en vuestro mini-libro. El juego no comenzará hasta mañana... Quien no haya entonces acampado, fuera. No se permite usar las bengalas, sólo las rojas hasta previo aviso. Usad esta y sabré que estáis en peligro. ¿Y la otra? La otra es la que debes de evitar usar y que usen tus compañeras... ¡O serás eliminada! Por cierto... Esta vez la zona de perdedores será realmente cruel...—**

Las puertas del helicóptero se abrieron y comenzó a surgir Mahiru. Era doloroso para ambas la luz repentina; Se tapó los ojos.

— Tsk. Cachorrito...— Decía la pelirrosa con burla hacia Banba.

Haruki cargó con las mochilas de ellas dos, y agarró la mano de la pelirrosa obligándola a correr.

— ¡¿Qué te ocurre, idiota?!—

— Qué alegres...— Mencionaba Suzu levantándose viendo como marchaban.

El helicóptero había aterrizado en plena playa y, esta isla, a diferencia de la otra, parecía ser un tanto especial.

— ¡Buenos días chicas!— Decía amistosa Otoya que también se levantó.

Hanabusa cuando recobró la consciencia se acercó destapó sus ojos. Estaban llorosos y con una sonrisa agarró una de sus manos. Cargó con las dos mochilas como si nada y salieron de ahí. Mahiru restregaba con su mano disponible un ojo a la vez que caía alguna de sus lágrimas un tanto sonrojada.

— Aunque no lo creas, he podido escuchar lo que dijo Nio.— Mencionó en el camino, aún sonriendo elegantemente.

— Hanabusa...— Dijo Banba después de unos segundos de silencio.

— Dime.—

— ¿No te hará mal la arena?—

— ... —

Podía observar como la de pelo morado abría y cerraba sus tijeras sonriendo.

— ¡Segundo envenenamiento!— Mencionó alegremente mientras miraba a Shiena, y esta un poco atontada a Takechi.

— ¡Chitaru-chan!— Mencionó con alegría Hitsugi. La mencionada sonrió y se sentó. — ¡Agarra tu mochila!— Decía tratando de levantar Hitsugi una.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—

La chica le ofreció la mochila y ella la cargó, como Hitsugi la suya. La más baja agarró su mano sin más y trató la mayor de seguir el paso alegre de esta. Por primera vez agarrarle de la mano se hizo tan especial pues ya eran largos meses sin encontrarse ellas dos. Parecía que donde realmente se podrían encontrar, eran en los eventos que organizaba la academia. Se sonrojó y a pesar de saber la pésima topografía de ella, no le importaría perderse si era junto esta.

Cuando Shiena volvió a la tierra sólo pudo sobresaltarse.

— ¡Basta ya!— Decía sentándose en el suelo, asustada. — ¡Eso traumatiza! ¡No debes quedarte un minuto entero sonriendo y haciendo eso con tus tijeras mirándome!— Alzaba la voz.

— Shiena tiene razón, Otoya. Debes de tener cuidado.— Mencionaba Haru sentada al lado de Tokaku.

Takechi sólo soltaba una risilla. Entonces agarró su mochila y en la puerta del helicóptero se mantuvo. — Adiós Harucchi, y... has-ta lue-go Shie-na-chan...— Volvió a soltar una risilla, mirando a la propia Shiena.

 _Algo malo me ocurrirá... Y Takechi va a tener que ver..._

— ¡Adiós Takechi!— Gritó Haru sonriendo mientras la mencionada se iba. Escuchó entonces como alguien se movía, se giró y vio a Azuma levantada.

— Tokaku-san...—

Estaba aturdida y se balanceaba ligeramente. Se quedó observando a Haru.

— ¿Aún no estás... despierta del todo?— Preguntaba con preocupación.

Tokaku agarró su mochila y la de Haru. — Ichinose.— Mencionó. — Sígueme.—

Salió corriendo.

— ¡To-tokaku-san!— Decía corriendo tras ella. — ¡Espera!—

Kouko analizaba lo ocurrido. Suzu se encontraba, sin que nadie se haya enterado aparte de ella, caminando lejos de ahí. Revisó su mochila y encontró el libro. Decidió mientras marchaba de ahí leérselo... No había sido consciente durante la explicación de Nio.

* * *

Isuke corría junto a Haruki... Aún.

 _¿Por qué me dejo llevar por esa idiota? Encima se pone a sonreír... Es una idiota._

Sagae como si mágicamente haya escuchado esa charla mental, dejó de correr.

— Espero que no te haya molestado.—

Sacó de su caja un pocky y colocó en la boca, mirando el recorrido. —Fíjate, podremos apañarnos juntas.—

— Eres idiota. ¿No sabes que sólo hay una ganadora?—

— No te preocupes... Está claro que habrán equipos y no podrás contra ellos.—

— ¿¡Y tú qué sabes!? Podrías traicionarme... —

— No voy a traicionarte... Isuke-sama. Eres muy desconfiada. De hecho yo temo más porque me traiciones.—

Mantuvieron la mirada.

— Creo que lo primero que sería, es el hecho de... Encontrar alguna que otra caja.— Continuó Haruki. Quien se iba corriendo.

— ¡Idiota!— Decía mientras corría detrás de ella. — ¡Espera!—

 _Si no fuera porque se lleva mi mochila, me hubiera ido de ahí... ¡Idiota!_

* * *

Mahiru señaló una caja rectangular. Hanabusa se acercó a esta y la abrió. Se trataba de un mapa junto un cuchillo. Pero no agarró nada, sino, se levantó y aproximó a una distancia bastante corta de su cara a la de Mahiru. Esta se sobresaltó y comenzó a estremecerse.

— ¿Quisieras ser mi compañera de equipo?— Preguntaba Hanabusa con una sonrisa.

Un silencio largo se formó, hasta que le pareció que Mahiru murmuraba algo.

— ... Será imposible ...—

Entonces recibió un cuchillo. Hanabusa se quedó con el mapa; ella estaba realmente decepcionada.

— Suerte.—

Entonces la chica de sus sueños marchaba sin más después de agarrarle de la mano.

— Mira que... De verdad. ¿Necesita algo y por ello ha de venir? ¡Es rica!— Comentaba Shin'ya. — Deja de estar triste. Nos podría haber traicionado como esa estúpida de Isuke... ¡Pienso plasmarla en el suelo por burlarse de ti!—

— Pero... Hanabusa me trata muy bien. Sobre Isuke... Está haciendo equipo con Haruki...—

— Pero debemos de ser conscientes de una posible traición... Por más bonita y amable que nos parezca.—

En ese momento escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Dejó caer el cuchillo detrás suyo a la vez que se giraba, ocultándolo.

— Banba. Soy yo, Shiena.— Comentaba. — Hagamos equipo...—

La veía con cierto tembleque. Recordaba como Shin'ya trató de eliminarla en aquella otra isla y temía por una posible venganza.

— Ah, vamos. ¡Que le den!— Decía furiosa Shin'ya. — Está más que ardida por el bullying. No cuestionaría ni un segundo el hecho de vengarse de nosotras...—

— ¿Mahiru?— Preguntaba Shiena.

— No-nos vemos... A la noche, mañana pasado... Aquí. Y haremos equipo...—

— Ah, bueno. No perderé más tiempo. ¿Podrías explicarme el juego?—

— ... Tienes en tu mochila... La explicación —

Shiena suspiró y largó de ahí sin más. Parece que encontró la principal respuesta a por lo que realmente se acercó a Banba: Una explicación de como iba la cosa. Varios minutos después de una larga caminata había encontrado por suerte dos cajas. Una contenía un mechero junto una fibra metálica, que, según sus conocimientos, sirve para prender fuego fácilmente. La otra simplemente una salamandra rellenada por arena, que, la guardó en su mochila... Le pareció una broma el encontrarse con eso y un tanto curioso. Era azul celeste y en su zona ventral ponía Kouko.

Se sentó cerca de un arroyo y comenzó a leer el mini-libro: Tenía tiempo de leerlo, pues, eran escasas páginas.

 **— Nio reportándose. ¡Se me olvidó decir algo! Para evitar cualquier incendio forestal, debéis de encontrar un recipiente que lucirá como metálico y, dentro de este, se hace el fuego. Son como unos 5 esparcidos cerca del helicóptero y muy visibles... ¡5 para 12, qué divertido! ¡Está prohibido provocar un incendio forestal, como también, hacer arder alguna cosa fuera del recipiente! —**

Shiena había prestado atención a la explicación mientras leía el libro.

— Nerd.— Dijo Otoya, divertida.

Kenmochi se alarmó y giró rápidamente. No lo podía creer.

— ¡O-otoya! ¡No me vuelvas a asustar!— La riñe un tanto sonrojada.

La chica mencionada sólo soltaba una risilla.

— ¡Hasta mañana, Shie...na...chan!— Se despedía alegre. Kenmochi sólo la podía mirar marcharse y se volvió a concentrar en aquel mini-libro, o al menos trató.

 _No entiendo por qué es tan pesada conmigo..._

* * *

Hitsugi dejó de correr. Chitaru no tenía ni la menor idea de porque se dejó llevar ni prestó atención al camino... Pero por algún motivo pararon.

— Chitaru-chan...—

— ¿Qué ocurre?—

— ¿Estás... bien? Has estado como perdida... y muy roja durante el camino.—

— Eh... Sólo fue que... Ha sido tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos... No sé como reaccionar.—

— Yo tampoco sé.— Añadió sonriendo Hitsugi. Se había quedado en toda esta charla mirándola a los ojos; Le parecía encantadora Chitaru después de todo.

— El recipiente...— Mencionó de forma repentina la pelirroja. Entonces se acercó a este.

— Con esto podremos hacer fuego.— Decía Hitsugi.

Se quedó mirando a Chitaru quien por algún motivo quedó como confundida al sacar una salamandra rellenada de arena. Era un peluche, de color rosa... En su zona ventral tenía escrito 'Haru'.

— ¡Qué linda!— Mencionó Hitsugi.

— Eh... Bueno... No creo que sea de mucha ayuda esto... ¿Qué significará?— Dejó en el interior la salamandra, se levantó y agarrando el borde de aquella caja, pudo sentir como Hitsugi cogió su mano y hacía fuerza hacia una dirección. Caminó dejándose por ella, sonrojada, y empezaron a correr.

— Hitsugi... ¿Dónde vamos?—

— Necesitamos comida y agua.—

Shuzu iba caminando con tranquilidad y contemplaba los cientos de árboles que rodeaban su posición. Por como estaba el sol, parecía que dentro de poco la tarde vendría y ella lo sabía. Aunque todo le iba bien: Había conseguido anzuelos y plomo, aparte de... Una salamandra violeta, rellenada de arena, que en su zona ventral tenía el nombre de Isuke. Realmente le parecía gracioso.

Hitsugi de repente salió de los arbustos junto Chitaru y frenó en seco.

— ¡Suzu!— Mencionó Hitsugi.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—

— Deberías de hacer pareja con Kouko.—

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿No querrás decir equipo? Además, sólo es una ganadora...—

Hitsugi hizo un puchero y se fue caminando de ahí. No le gustó nada escuchar eso... Podría hacer que Chitaru se separe de ella.

— Vamos, Chitaru.—

— S-sí...—

Suzu siguió el recorrido. _Eso fue algo divertido. Ya vi que comienzan los equipos, pero... ¿De verdad? Dificultaran las cosas..._ Vio de lejos una caja y cuando llegaba a esta, Tokaku se interpuso en el camino y se quedó con el interior.

— Oh, vaya. Jamás me sentí tan molesta como ahora.—

Tokaku sólo la miró. Entonces se acercó Haru.

— ¡Tokaku-san! ¡Eso es cruel!— Le riñe.

Azuma sólo suspiró y marchó de ahí con su mochila caminando.

— Lo siento Suzu...—

 _Vaya, parece que todas pasan por aquí...  
_

* * *

Kouko, desde un lugar muy apartado de todo ello, se encontraba buscando más suministros. Había conseguido comida enlatada y un mechero junto el recipiente en el cual deben encender el fuego: Estaba perdida en un bosque muchísimo más denso y parecía estar a una altura mucho más superior a la del mar.

 _Si tan solo pudiera haber algún arma..._

Dejó de caminar y con seriedad miró a Hanabusa que se había colocado con una sonrisa elegante, a varios metros delante de ella. Entre estas dos había una caja por abrir.

Se quedaron mirando.

— ¿No quisieras algo? Ya sabes, facilitarnos las cosas...—

— ¿Equipo? ¿Que no sabes qué sólo será una la ganadora?—

— Bueno. ¿No quisieras que no nos ataquemos hasta que seamos pocas las restantes? Podríamos mientras tanto reunirnos para intercambiarnos cosas que ya tenemos...— Decía mientras se acercaba.

— Es una buena idea, pero, ¿Cómo me fío?—

— Estoy desarmada. ¿No se ve?—

— ... Voy a aceptar el trato. Vendremos aquí a comerciar, pero ¿Cómo coincidiremos?—

— Volveremos aquí mañana pasado. Espero que entonces sigas en el juego... Cuando Nio haya informado de cuantas somos las restantes, estaremos aquí en menos de media hora.— Decía, mientras abría la caja.

— Tsk... Era mía...— Murmuraba molesta Kouko.

— Hasta mañana pasado. Recuerda, no nos atacaremos hasta que seamos pocas las restantes... O incluso dos.— Dijo marchándose, aún sonriendo elegantemente. Se llevaba el contenido: Una salamandra, también rellenada por arena y blanca, donde en su zona central se leía Banba. Sonrió cariñosamente mientras veía el peluche.

 _Espero que vosotras también continúes en pie... Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.  
_

* * *

— ¡Banba!— Mencionó con alegría Haru.

La mencionada se sobresaltó y giró a verla.

— Espero que te vaya todo muy bien.—

— ... La reliquia... Será mía... Pronto...— Dijo mirando el objeto que el primer día de clases Haru le dio.

— Marchémonos.—

Tokaku caminaba ignorando por completo a Banba.

— S-sí... Hasta luego, Banba.—

Ichinose siguió los pasos de Tokaku y suspiró.

— Realmente tengo hambre... No merendé nada en casa.—

— Debemos de encontrar más cajas, observa bien.—

En ese momento una mano de Tokaku fue tomada.

— ¡Tokaku-san!—

Se giró y quedó mirándola neutral. Ichinose se encontraba sonrojada.

— Una caja en tus pies.—

Le soltó la mano a Tokaku.

Miró sus zapatos con sorpresa; Era una alargada y realmente estaba clavada en el suelo, sucia por la tierra. Se colocó de acuclillas y trató de meter sus dedos por el borde para así acabar levantando la tapa.

Haru agarró la salamandra de azul oscuro.

— Es... como tú...—

— Continuemos.—

Tokaku se levantó sin más y comenzó a caminar. Entonces se interpuso una Haru contenta junto cuatro salamandras rellenadas de arena.

— Tokaku-san... Tengo una con tu nombre.— Decía mientras se la mostraba sonriendo.

La mencionada sólo miraba aquella cosa.

— ¡Tiene incluso una cara seria y ojos azules, qué linda! ... Igual que tú.—

— No se parece a mí.— Dijo caminando pasando de largo.

— Claro que sí.— Seguía. — Y tengo algunas más... ¿Qué significarán?— Preguntaba siguiéndole el paso.

— No tengo idea...—

* * *

— ¡Qué rabia me da!— Gritaba Isuke. — ¡Sólo salamandras!— Lanzaba una de color celeste en la cual tenía el nombre de 'Kirigaya' a un acantilado.

— Jeje... Admite que son muy graciosas.— Decía con un pocky en la boca mientras le mostraba una de color violeta con el nombre de 'Inukai'.

— Idiota.—

Le arrebató la salamandra que le mostraba y la lanzó.

— ¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¡Yo la quería!—

— Sólo querías burlarte de Isuke.—

— Claro que no Isuke-sama... Es que se parecía tanto a ti... Me parecía linda.—

 _Un momento... ¿Dice que me quiere y le parezco linda?~~_

— Pff... Es sólo una salamandra queriendo ser Isuke. Isuke es mucho más linda y querible.—

— ¡Jaja! Lo sé. Isuke-sama es muchísimo más linda y querible.—

—Sí, y no es que Isuke te quiera o le parezcas linda.~—

Se sonrojó y la miró molesta. No habían entonces encontrado nada más que cerillas y salamandras... Lo que era necesario, las armas, no estaban en ninguna parte.

Para el colmo Isuke ya la miraba molesta; suspiró al saberlo.

— Otra vez estás lamentándote.—

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—

— Isuke-sama no es idiota como tú~— Decía mientras caminaba de brazos cruzados, aún sonrojada. Haruki es ahora la que le sigue y quien carga con las mochilas, pues, después de todo ella misma quiso. Pero se dio cuenta de que había un machete en un árbol y fue a agarrarlo.

— ¿Dónde vas?—

No recibió respuesta alguna. Se le aclaró todo en cuanto vio a Haruki con aquel machete.

— Vaya... Que afortunada soy~ Pásamelo.—

— ¿Qué? Claro que no.—

— ¡Vas a traicionarme!—

— ¡N-no! ¡Isuke-sama!— Suspiró y le dio el machete. Quedó algo desanimada.

 _No quiero que sé tan desconfiada, no conmigo..._

Entonces le devolvió el machete.

— Es innecesario para mí~ — Palmó varias veces la cabeza de Haruki. — Lo necesitarás.— 

* * *

**Eso fue todo. En total 2,900 words aprox. Espero que les haya al menos agradado un poquito uvu continuaré el resto de fanfics, ahora sólo quise despejar mi mente y basar un poquito sobre mi viaje que dejó todos mis fanfics en un hiatus terrible.**


End file.
